Winter In A Tower
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: ROTBTD (After movies) To save Rapunzel from being locked back in the tower, Jack sacrifices himself to Pitch and Gothel to be locked away instead. Now it up to the Guardians, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and two surprising guests to save Jack or winter may never come again. While doing this, Jack is changing a cold heart. I DO NOT ANYTHING BUT MY OCS!
1. Chapter 1

Winter in a tower CH.1 DISAPPEARANCE AND NEW FACES

**Okay! Here is a fanfic you might enjoy! It may involve OCS so I own them AND my creativity! R&R PLZ!**

(JACK'S POV)  
I watch in horror as Rapunzel was being carelessly dragged by her short brown hair and to the door that led out the Santoff Clausen. Gothel who has returned, young and strong could withstand the girl's struggles."Let her go you old hag!,"I demanded. My hands tightly clutched my staff that glowed in fury. The woman only grinned and stopped. The Guardians, Merida, Flynn and Hiccup with Toothless stood behind Jack with angry faces."And what will you do about it _sweetie_?," Gothel said in a teasing tone."Jack! Help!," Rapunzel cried. Her in desprate need reminded me so much of my sister and what I would do to help.

"Let 'er go!,"Merida demanded with her bow out."You're out numbered Gothel. Just let go of Rapunzel and you might walk out of this _alive_,"I warned. "Jackie... Has your mother ever taught you to be kind to ladies?,"Gothel teased. I growled at the nickname 'Jackie'. "No matter...I actually have someone for you to meet," Gothel exclaimed. To her words a dark tendril coiled itself around my ankle and with a yelp, I pulled away."Why,isn't it my favorite Guardian _Jack Frost._" The familiar British accented voice sent shivers up my spine and everyone else.

"Y...You can't be back," I whispered in sudden fear. At the moment ,Pitch appeared beside Gothel."Oh,but I am and I'm stronger then _ever_." Everyone's eyes widened. I looked at Rapunzel who was still struggling in Gothel's hold. Without notice, everyone except me was thrown to the side and held by tendrils against the wall, but some reason I was too dazed in my fear that I didn't notice Pitch walking over to me and gently lifting my chin up to meet his piercing catlike eyes."And I'm still holding my offer... But a little more different." I immediately pulled away and aimed my staff at him.

"Whatever you have to offer I'm not wanting any part of," I hissed. Pitch carelessly shrugged."That offer is not THIS offer... I was hoping for something a little _Different_... Something worth _more_ than just this silly girl, but if you insist," he sighed. Gothel began dragging Rapunzel again and Pitch followed behind. "_Wait!_," I cried before I could stop myself."Please... Take me instead...N-not Punzie," I spoke breathlessly. Everyone gasped."_No Jack_! Don't do it!," Rapunzel protested. Pitch and Gothel looked at me uninterested.

"'I' will take Rapunzel's place and you can do whatever you wish to me... I won't fight or run, just _please_ let Punzi go," I begged."Jack,ah am not lettin yeh go wit dos galiahs!," Merida growled, trying to pull from her bindings as the others also tried."Quiet Merida...Let me handle this," I whispered in a shaky voice. I hope I know what I'm doing.

Pitch looked at me for a few more seconds before grinning. "You got yourself a deal Frost," he said. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he was _exactly _ planning this. "Ya leave 'im alone ya ratbag!," Bunny screamed. I looked at the rabbit who I thought hated my guts... Stand up for me. Pitch walked over to me and held out a cold, boney, grey hand."Your staff Frost...Hand it over," he demanded. I gasped and like instinct, held my staff closely to my chest. Not again."Jack,stop this! There has to be another way,"Hiccup exclaimed. I sighed."Give me your staff...And I'll let her go," Pitch said. Rapunzel looked at me in a pleading way to stop. Making my decision, I handed my precocious stick to the Nightmare King.

(NO ONE'S POV)  
Jack looked at Pitch with a serious face."Now let her go." Pitch only smirked."I have a BETTER idea," he said in a devilish tone. Jack's eyes widened once he saw many nightmares gather up from behind the shade."Kill them," he ordered before throwing Rapunzel forward to the others. Jack felt terror well up inside him as he saw the nightmares charge forward.

"NO!," he cried, but before he could move forward, black tendrils yanked his wrists bound behind his back; forcing him to his knees. Pitch grabbed a hold of the black tendril rope and hardly with strength, began dragging the winter spirit to a shadow with Gothel following."**LET ME GO YOU SICK MONSTERS**!," Jack screamed and tried using his knees to yank forward to his friends in danger."Now we don't need foul moth Jack," Pitch said with a smirk. Jack was cut off in the middle of his cursing by a blacksand gag covering his mouth; muffling his screams. "MM-MPH!," the teen muffled.

"Ve have to save Jack!," North exclaimed as he fought the nightmares with his sabers. At the moment, a figure with dark blue clothing drapes that covered his face, and had a sash of daggers around his waist appeared into the room, followed by a more feminine figure with same clothing, but was just black. The female,used the more muscular guy's back to jump a high twelve feet in the air and throw dust that exploded the nightmares. The blue clothed figure noticed Jack being dragged further into the shadows. Darker _blue_ eyes from under the hood darted towards Jack's captors, only to have nightmares block his path. Jack seemed to know this stranger and tried more forcefully to pull away from Pitch's grasp. The unknown male grunted as a nightmare dodged past him. He pulled out one of his daggers, aimed, and threw. By this action, three more shot out, perfectly killing several mares.

With a satisfied nod,he jetted towards Jack who was already halfway dragged into the shadow. The hooded figure's fingers barely could only pull off the gag before Jack was fully dragged into the shadows, but before the winter spirit could vanish, his last cries were,"_Jacob_!" _Jacob _hit the wall in anger; ice shooting up in a pattern. Pitch, Gothel, and Jack were gone, including the nightmares and now stood before the angered _winter spirit_ were wide mouth spirits besides the unfamiliar girl looked at him."Which... One of you caused this... Tell me now!," the Jacob dude demanded in a deep angry voiced. The disguised female pulled down her hood, revealing her dark-almost black-brown hair, and yellow catlike eyes."Easy there 's not _kill _our witnesses," she muttered."Uh... Who are you?," Rapunzel asked.

The unidentified male sighed and pulled off his hood, revealing his more silver white hair that shot out forward in jags like Jack's, and his eyes were a more darker blue."I am Jacob Wynters... And this is my companion Pearl Saraphina Pitchiner,"he introduced. North gasped at Pearl."Vait, vait. You are not..." "That's me... The one and only," Pearl finished. Instantly, everyone gasped, pulled out their weapons and aimed at the girl. Jacob stood protectively in front of her with daggers in his hands."I wouldn't try so if i were you," Pearl growled, her yellow eyes glowing a deep pooled red.

Knowing they couldn't stand a chance, the others put their weapons away but Jacob kept his in hands just in case."Okay... Now that we have the danger out the way... Where have they taken Jack?,"Jacob demanded."What's it mean to you?," Hiccup spoke rudely. Jacob shot him a glare."Because he is my brother." Every one except Pearl gasped."_You're _ his _brother_?!," Tooth shrieked. Jacob nodded.

"Yes... And when I find that evil son of a gun Pitch Black and that witch, they will be sleeping with the other dead spirits-I personally killed because they were messing with my little brother-in _Antarctica_!," the angered winter spirit growled. "Ah can tell you're not a happy brumby,mate," Bunny muttered."After losing my baby brother who-who is probably having an anxiety attack because I'm not there! Or-or is crying fearfully in pain by Pitch's cruel tortures?! Heck no!," Jacob said in a frantic worried shared each other awkward looks but Pearl looked at them and whispered,"Don't worry. He's such a mommas bird." "Okay?~...,"North began."Vell _Jacob_, ve vill help get your brother back... He eez our family-" "_Don't_... You _dare_ put my brother in that _family_ category of yours," Jacob growled."Me and Pearl are the only family Jack has ever had and will ever need... And besides... If protecting and helping children is your _jobs_... Then where were you three hundred years ago?..." Everyone's eyes lowered in guilt but Pearl placed a hand on her friend's shoulder."We'll be back," she exclaimed before engulfing Jacob with her in a cloud of purple smoke.

**Great? AWESOME?! Like how I invited my original OC Jacob Wynters like in my other stories- BTW you might enjoy them. Okay, so review because I love reading your comments to support this story! Want me to continue? Let me know! Until next time! *POP!***


	2. Chapter 2

WINTER IN A TOWER CH.2 PLOT

**Hello again! Thank you for the inspiration my GREAT readers and for that I WILL CONTINUE! Here is chapter two loves! **

Jack sat with his head bowed in sadness as Gothel brushed his white locks with a small brush. They were in Rapunzel's old tower and in front of the lit fireplace. "I used to do this with Rapunzel... When everything was just~ perfect,"she spoke. _"Perfect_?,"Jack huffed. "If everything was so _Perfect, _then why did Rapunzel runoff?"

Gothel sighed."Because of that ignorant _Flynn Rider_... The two _love birds_ _thought _they killed me, but then Pitch revived me. Rapunzel is too hard headed to know what she left,"Gothel spat."So it would've been a better choice if she just stayed the rest of her life kept inside this tower and let you use her?,"the winter spirit asked angrily. Gothel frowned and yanked his hair back. Jack clenched his eyes shut with a hiss. "I have tried to be the best and good mother as possible to that girl, but it was always about _her. '_Oh mother can I please see the lanterns?!'and 'Mother why can't I go outside?' It was never starting with 'Mommy I love you'... Or... 'I never want to leave you..."The woman's voice faded in a sad tone and her grip on Jack's hair loosened.

Jack felt like he could see the true Gothel...He could see _Mother_ Gothel. "Uh Gothel... Why did you really kidnap Rapunzel from her family?,"he asked in a quiet tone. Gothel's gaze lowered."That's what I ask myself everyday... At first I wanted her hairs power... But then I realize all I wanted was a family or someone to have as comfort." Jack could easily compare to Gothel's pain. Jacob and Pearl were great family, but because they were always busy, and after what happened between him and Jacob, his big brother won't bother looking for him.

Hesitantly, Jack rested his head back against Gothel's stomach. Gothel stiffened in surprise. Jack didn't know what got over him, he just... Felt like he needed a shoulder to lean on after all the things that were going on, he didn't care who it was. Gothel seemed like a motherly-wait... _Mother_... Gothel couldn't help but smile gently and run her fingers through the winter child's locks. "There,there snowflake... I'm here..." Gothel hummed nice tunes and Jack listened peacefully. "I thought wrong of you Gothel... You would make a good mother," he said with closed eyes. Gothel stopped breathing as she looked down at the winter Guardian.

Could this young boy that forgot his life for _300 years _probably yearn for... For a mother? Could _she _be a mother he needs? Start new? _No_... Gothel would never want a woman so cruel like her to be his... Maybe she _can..._ All she has to do is keep him captive in this tower-... **NO.** Not that again.

Time to be a TRUE mother. Gothel looked back down at noticed he was fast asleep with soft snores coming through his agaped mouth. "I'm gonna be the best mother you could want Jack... I promise you." There was suddenly heavy boot claps of Pitch who appeared in front of the two with a tooth sharp grin."I see you've calmed the brat down," he spoke. Gothel only smiled softly;not taking her eyes off the sleeping Jack."Yes... He is such a sweetheart once he sucks up to you." Pitch touched his chest where his heart would be and falsely looked like he cared.

"How sweet... Mommy Gothel is getting soft. Are you gonna make him grow hair so he can pull you up seventy feet?," he shot him a glare."Quiet Black... Just because he's a prisoner, doesn't mean I have to be cruel." Pitch carelessly shrugged and crouched down to the teen winter hellion."We need to be careful... His brother ain't so happy,"he warned. Gothel 's eyes widened."He has a brother?" Pitch nodded."Yes. Over-protective...'You be careful,' he would tell Jack... But this boy's bravery to save his sister was so great, MIM saw something in him that he needed... Something so powerful that even _I_ want... And as you see I have it." The Nightmare King ran his fingers through the sleeping teen's locks.

Like it was instinct, Gothel moved his head away from Pitch, leaving him surprisingly shocking the looked at her with daggers."And I see he is already using it," he hissed."What do you mean by that?," Gothel asked cautiously."The boy has the power to change any heart... He has the power to fill the empty hearts with _joy_ and _fun_... Even yours," Pitch exclaimed. Gothel furrowed her eyebrows."And what does _that_ have any idea to what you want?" Pitch grinned and stood with his hands behind his back."I'll tell you a small poem... 'Jack Frost made by the moon to bring joy... But what would it be like if he was a empty boy... No light to fill his heart... No signs to fill his knowledge... Feeling alone just like the start'..." Gothel's eyes widened."B-but you can't just... _Take away _his joy! He's just a child and a child is nothing without joy!," she cried.

Pitch grinned wider."Which is why it is necessary for _us_ to break his fun, the world is full of fun. Without him, the world is _nothing_... Which is why _he_ is going to be the new generation of Rapunzel." Gothel gasped and cradled Jack's head closer to her body."Pitch we can't," she retorted."Why not Gothel...It _was_ your idea.""I know just... I don't want to be that person anymore..." Pitch showed a frown a disapproval."Fine... Maybe _you_ can't but _I_ can."

A nightmare suddenly glided above Jack's head with black dust sprinkling in his hair. Gothel gasped as a dream formed above Jack's head with him falling into the frozen lake with black tendrils gripping his arms and legs. Jack whimpered in fear."H... Help...N... No!," he mummered. Pitch groaned at the goodness of fear sinking in his soul. A nightmare with frost disigns appeared and flew to Pitch's side. Gothel worriedly ran her hands through the winter child's hair, knowing she couldn't do anything to help."Even his fear is a powerful Guardian _and _an immortal child. What more could I ask for?," Pitch cooed.

"Soon,Jack would be nothing but an empty winter child and my new Fearling Prince." Gothel felt much worry-not fear-for this child... _her_ child."Let him have a little bit more joy Pitch... For his sake," she begged. Pitch gave her a plain expression."_Please_ Pitch... Just for a while." Pitch sighed irritatedly."Alright. But I get his nightmares whenever I please," he exclaimed. Gothel nodded and Pitch disappeared. The woman down at Jack and whispered,"Don't worry snowflake... Mother will protect you... Mother knows best."

**Aw! Gothel is going... Less darker! Okay be honest, who thought it would be Pitch Jack would grow connected to? I just wanted to make something unexpected. If you LOVE this story, PLEASE check out my other stories!**

**"Rise Of The Dead"- Includes ZOMBIES!**

**"Brothers"- It has BROTHERLY love with Jack and Jacob!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews all you fantastic readers! Loves and stay safe! Bye! *POP!***


	3. Chapter 3

WINTER IN A TOWER CH.3 FRIENDS? OR SOMETHING MORE?

**So soon huh? Well all I have to say is pray for this one girl's grandfather who died yesterday in a fire. Her four year old sister barely made it out and they had lost EVERYTHING. May God be with them. Anyways R&R and PRAY!**

Pearl sat down beside a depressed Jacob on a high mountain from God knows where."I know I'm mad at his actions... But I promised my mother I would always be there to protect him... I lost him once.I don't wanna lose him again,' Jacob whispered. Pearl looked at him sadly and gently placed a soft hand on his shoulder."Don't worry Jake... We'll get him back."

Jacob sighed."He must be so scared,"he whispered."This is Jack we're talking about. We both know how the little champ isn't afraid of anything," Pearl exclaimed. "But... I'm not being the brother I should be... Jack even said he hated me."Pearl gentily gripped his hand in hers."Jack loves you with all his heart, Jacob... That was ten years ago... Now it's time to redeem your brotherly love for each other." Jacob looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Pearl... I don't know what I'll do without you." Pearl chuckled. "Yeah... You might try to fly into the sun,"she joked, earning a laugh from the winter spirit. That laugh... Made her _blush_?! Already feeling the hotness to her cheeks, Pearl looked quickly away. "You okay there Pearl?," Jacob asked in notice. Pearl shook her head frantically but didn't look at him.

Jacob smirked and tickled her ribs; Pearl burst into giggles and squeaks. Jacob couldn't help but smirk at the red across her cheeks. "Aw! Is wittle nightmawe bwushing thewe?," he teased in a baby accent. Pearl slapped his hands away from her tickle spots. "You jerk!," she pouted, slapping his shoulder. Jacob laughed and rubbed the hit spot.

The two suddenly met eyes and froze. _Those... Eyes _Pearl silently spoke. _A more beautiful yellow... Nothing like Pitch _Jacob thought. Before the two could even notice, their faces tilted and leaned closer together. Their lips were inches away when Pearl was knocked out her daze and perked up with a squeak. Jacob saw her reaction and both looked away. A red blemished Pearl's cheeks while a violet blue spread across Jacob's.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle."Uh~... We should get back to the others so we can um, find uh, m-my brother," he stammered. Pearl nodded in agreement. Jacob stood and helped the female up. Their noses accidentally hit each other."Ow!," both hissed, rubbing it. "S-sorry," Jacob apologized. Pearl nodded in understanding and grabbed her friend's wrist. Seconds later, purple smoke engulfed them both.

**ooh! Jacob and Pearl, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! This is probably gonna include Jacob x Pearl to get this more fluffy! And I am SO sorry for the short chapter! Next one might be longer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

WINTER IN A TOWER CH.4 Plan

**OMG! I am SO sorry for letting you guys wait so long! Spare me! *Hides behind the curtains* Here is ch. 4 loves! R&R please!**

Everyone sat in sadness, still trying to get over the loss of their winter sprite, but the Guardians were talking about something else."We're we even Guardians? We left poor sweetooth alone for so long and just..." Tooth covered her mouth to hide a choked sob from escaping. Bunny rubbed her back gently and Babytooth rubbed against her mother's cheek.

"Eet eez okay Toothy. I'm sure Jack forgiveevs us... Even though eet eez impossible," North said in guilt. Sandy made sand images over his head with a face of stern. _Listen. The past is past, _he spelled over his head, _we left Jack alone for years and were not there for him. But now is not the time to morn. We need to save him and that's the only way to make our non-existence to him up._"Sandy's right guys," Bunny agreed.

Meanwhile, Eugine was sitting next to Rapunzel and held her hand as she cried."It should have been me, Flynn," she croaked. Eugine lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Nononono Punz. Jack did it so that _you _wouldn't have to suffer," he exclaimed. Rapunzel's tears only ran down her face more rapidly."You're not helping. My Jack who is like my own _son _is out there with that _devil _and _witch! _He doesn't- _NEVER_ has to suffer!," she protested, standing up.

Eugine looked at her in shock... Did she just admit that Jack was... A _son _to her? Rapunzel noticed his awkward face and gave him a questioning look. She was so focused on him that she never noticed the others looking staring at her."You always wanted a kid Eugine... Hasn't that always been our new dream?" Eugine looked at her sadly."Yes. Of coarse Rapunzel. It's just that... All this is so messed up... I hardly think I'm ready," he admitted.

Before Rapunzel could say anything else... "_What... _Did you just say?!," a shriek from behind came. Everyone turned to see Gothel standing a few feet back with eyes of anger. Clearly, everyone but Rapunzel and Eugine were held captive by weird red tendrils. Jacob and Pearl were who had just arrived were also held. Rapunzel's eyes flared with fury and she pulled a long knife out her waist belt.

"Give me Jack back, you witch!," she roared before charging forward."Rapunzel!," Eugine cried. Rapunzel swiped at Gothel who instantly grabbed her wist. "_Never_,"Gothel hissed. Rapunzel pulled away and swiped at her again, allowing the dagger to dig into the woman's cape and Gothel looked at her with a sneer. Eugine quickly grabbed a hold of Rapunzel."You had no right to take him! You might of gotten away of stealing me from my family! But you will not get away with stealing Jack!," Rapunzel screamed, struggling in her husband's arms.

"I treated you _royal _girl! But you were so ignorant in _the world _that you never even cared!" Rapunzel stopped and glared daggers at Gothel."And let's face it Rapunzel... You are just upset because soon Jack will appreciate _ME _as a mother! AHAHAHA! Only me **and nobody else!," **Gothel cackled and tilted her head back with arms in the air. Thunder roared and lighting struck. The woman's voice seemed to change more echo like in the whole area.

"**And I must protect _My _snowflake!" **Jacob had a dagger levitate in his hands and he sliced the red tendril holding him captive. Pearl did the same thing; her eyes turning a fury purple and having purple smoke disintegrate the tendrils. "What are you doing to my brother?!," the anger winter spirit demanded. Gothel grinned at him.**"You must be my snowflake's brother? No need to worry dear boy, I have done nothing to him. But soon, Pitch will hollow his precious dear mind... I have only little time defending my little child and not even _you _can stand in my way!" **Without warning, Gothel sent one of her tendrils at all four of them. Everyone but Pearl moved.

"Pearl move!," Jacob cried, but the girl didn't. Instead, she grinned and with a nod of her head, a purple force shielded her. Everyone and Gothel were surprised when she started levitating up with here eyes filling with a solid black color. "_You are forgetting that **I **am Pearl Saraphina Pitchiner! Daughter of Kozmotis Pitchiner and worst-er than the Nightmare King!," _she raged in a electrifying voice.

Jacob looked at her like he had never done before... with _fear. _Gothel was immediately gone, but Pearl darkened in anger. Black tendrils shot out of her hands, gripping everyone by surprise."Pearl! Stop!," Jacob cried, but was grabbed around the neck by a tendril. The thing pulled him to meet Pearl's face."_Do not tell ME to stop you sorry spirit!" _The tendril tightened around the winter male's neck. Jacob had just enough strength to speak.

"Y... You are... Not-ACK- Pitch,Pearl... You're b-better-ugh! Fight it Pearl... Fight... Fight..." Jacob passed out into unconsciousness. That was all it took to bring back Pearl. The girl's eyes faded to their natural yellow that filled with complete worry and terror."J-Jacob!?" Every tendril disappeared and everyone was released. Pearl floated down with Jacob in her arms.

"Oh my God! Jacob, wake up! Please don't be dead!," she spoke frantically. Jacob's eyes cracked open to meet her terrified . he threw her a small smile. "Good to have you back sunshine," he joked. Pearl and everyone else let out a breath of relief. Jacob and Pearl stood and gazed at each other a few seconds, till a whistle from Hiccup came. Both looked to meet suspicious, love mocking faces and blushed brightly.

"Don't look at us like that! Are we going to get Jack back or what?!," Pearl asked angrily.

**Well that was tense! Hope ya liked and thanks for everything! BYE! *POP!***


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry, not a chapter because I am confusing many of you. Here is better understanding. Rapunzel is already married to Eugine and if you read the summary, it said after movies. And besides, Rapunzel is older than Jack because Jack died -I think- when he was fourteen? Either ways, Jack is still younger. Now, Pitch had brought Gothel back and as you all know she acted like a mother to Rapunzel. **

**There was a reason for her keeping Rapunzel, but there HAD to be a reason being a mother to her. The woman could've kept Rapunzel like a prisoner in a cruel way, but she didn't. On chapter 2 of this story when Jack is having a conversation with Gothel, it'll explain how Gothel felt. THAT part I wanted you guys to see the better viewing. **

**Okay, now here is the question some but most are asking. Is it Jackunzel or Eugine and Rapunzel?  We have discuss the age, but if you were reading carefully, Rapunzel said Jack was like a SON to her. Gothel does too. So guess what, that brings Jack in the middle of a battle between Rapunzel and Gothel, on who's meant to be his mother.**

** That I will let YOU as the fellow readers vote on. The reason I wrote this story is because I always hear stories of Jackunzel, but why not have a motherly Rapunzel and a sonnie Jack!? And since Gothel was a mother let's put two and two together to have a MOTHER battle! It's unique! It's fantastic! It's spectacular! I hope this helped you guys understand and I have no idea if I confused you that bad?  
**

**BTW my update on chapter nine on RISE OF THE DEAD! Those who do not know about it, it has zombies and Jacob Wynters (MY OC)! For now I will let you guys vote on if you want Gothel as mother, or Rapunzel as mother? PICK! And I will update next chapter very soon!**

**BYE! *POP***


	6. Chapter 6

WINTER IN A TOWER CH.6 Feeling loved

**Hello my beauties! I am back with this fantastic story! Sorry about the wait but now I'm back and here's the next chapter!**** R&R!  
**

Jack woke up with a gasp from his nightmare, covered in sweat and breathing shakily. Looking around, he noticed he was in a dim room with very detailed paintings on the wall, old dusty furniture, and a window barricaded with mostly, he could see a _very long_ rope of dingy brown hair that led to the window."G... Gothel?" He didn't know what made him call out Gothel's name... It just felt like a fine option and besides, he was shaking like a little boy had just seen the birds and bees scenario with their parents.

A few seconds later, Gothel came rushing upstairs and into the room."What is it snowflake? Finally woken from your nightmare?," she asked gently. Jack shook his head up and down in a quick motion. With a sigh, Gothel sat at the edge of his bed and allowed him to rest his head on her lap."Mo... Gothel... Was this Rapunzel's room?," Jack asked.

He could feel the woman tense at his question but eased just as fast."Yes. This was Rapunzel's room. But now it is yours," she replied. Jack sat up and looked at her with alarming blue eyes."Am I really going to stay here for the rest of my life?... Will I ever get to bring winter to the children? Will I see my brother or Pearl again? My friends?" Gothel shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Child I do not have a answer for your questions... Part of them Pitch will have to decide," she responded sadly. Jack felt tears brim his eyes and he instantly broke down into tears."I-I _can't _stay here! If I do, I'll lose my believers! I don't wanna be like Rapunzel! I don't wanna be here with you!" Jack gasped and covered his mouth, but it was too late. Gothel stared at Jack in terror and looked away before tears could spill out.

"Gothel, I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!-"

"I should go. You can stay in bed and I'll leave you with Pitch," Gothel growled and stood.

Jack felt his heart sink as he watched the woman walk to the door."No! Gothel, don't go! _Please!," _he begged and stood, but didn't dare follow. Gothel swished towards him and noticed tears running down his terrified face."Give me one good reason _why _I shouldn't leave you and forget I have ever held you like I cared?," she asked. Jack spoke of nothing. With a roll of her eyes, Gothel continued walking.

**"Mom!"** Gothel stiffened for a second and turned around."What did you just-oof!" Before Gothel knew it, Jack's frail body clashed into hers in a strong hug. She felt tears stain her red dress and Jack's hands cling onto her cape."B-because you're like a mom to me! I-I feel safe, and I-I feel like a _son! _I never had a mother! D-don't go mommy!," the young winter Guardian sobbed. Gothel was in shock of his words. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the boy's and held his head to her chest.

'_Mother's right here,_

_listen to your mother,_

_momma won't leave you here,_

_mother knows best,_

_one way or another,_

_no thing shall take you I swear_

_so don't forget this,_

_you are not a mess..._

_Because mother~_

_knows best.'_

Jack looked up into her eyes with a smile. It reminded Gothel of this one dream where her child (Rapunzel) was doing the same thing. Gently, Gothel pecked a kiss on his head and Jack smiled widely. Once Gothel pulled away, she petted his hair and noticed something."Why aren't you just skin and bone! And this sweater!," she fussed, pulling and tugging his arms, making sure to tickle him here and there. Jack laughed joyfully and swatted her hands away with a pearly white smile.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, this will not do!," she said with pursed lips. Patting his head, Gothel walked him to the bed and laid him there."You just stay here while I go get you some proper clothing... And I will make some hazel-nut soup for you to eat," she exclaimed."You'll be back, right?," Jack asked. Gothel looked at him and smile."Of coarse snowflake." Gothel then walked outside and Jack walked towards the rope of brown hair.

"This must be Punzi's,"he whispered. Looking further ahead, laid a dagger with dried blood at the tip. He felt his heart race as he lifted it up. He looked behind and saw a large metal ball. Putting all things together, images of Rapunzel being chained and gagged, her once beautiful blonde hair getting cut off, and Eugine getting stabbed with Gothel's hands holding the dagger flashed through his mind.

The teen flinched at the thought. He was in fact so focused on that, that he did not notice a dark shadow rising up behind him. _"Would you like to know more and live it?,"_ a sinning voice cooed from behind. With a gasp, Jack turned around and all he knew was a stinging pain across his cheek and unconsciousness.

**Cliffhanger! Oh this just got exciting! And yes, the song was adapted but changed in Tangled Mother Knows Best and I am by the way a song writter myself. So R&R and the next chapter to kill this cliff will come soon! BYE! *POP***


	7. Chapter 7

WINTER IN A TOWER CH.7 Nightmare

**I got SO excited so I really wanted to write this chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it very much! Honestly, I will not stop for those who dislike this story- not saying that any of you do- But I will continue for those who like! So warning for those who visit, don't try to comment something bad cuz I won't listen to you. ;}. So okay,just side word! Other than that enjoy and review!**

_Jack woke up to find himself in a dark room with his wrists, tied behind his back and his mouth covered with a blue cloth. Staying calmed, he moved used his knees to crawl forward, only to notice, a chain connected to a metal ball. His heart raced in worry and his eyes squinted in disbelief."Momph! G-mph!," he muffled, hoping his cries would reach Gothel's ears._

_Instead of hearing Gothel's voice, he heard Rapunzel's from out the OPEN window."Jack! Jack, are you up there?! Jack, signal the wind!" When the young Guardian heard footsteps behind, he turned his head to see Gothel looking at the window darkly with the same dagger he saw in hand."G-mmph! Mm-mmph!," he muffled, but the woman didn't listen to him. She only whistled and the wind listened to her! 'Oh-no,' jack thought. He knew EXACTLY what Gothel was going to do._

_"Mm-mph! G-mmph mph!" Gothel stood beside the window and when Rapunzel glided through the window, a shocked expression married her face once she noticed Jack shouting warnings to her through the gag as he tried to crawl to her. Before the young woman knew it, Gothel pierced the dagger through her back to where the tip exited out her stomach."MMMPH!," Jack shrieked. Rapunzel fell to the floor with a grunt, clutching her stomach. Tears of defeat streamed down the Guardian's face with his head bowed._

_"See, Jack. Now she won't get in the way anymore- but don't worry," Gothel began, stepping over the wounded princess," She can die with our secret..." The woman unhooked the end of Jack's chain and Jack took this opportunity to crawl forward, only to have Gothel to yank him back."And as for You!" Jack muffled begs for Gothel to listen to him, but with no prevail."We are going somewhere where no one will ever... Try to take you... Again!," the woman growled between grunts as Jack struggled to yank forward."Enough with that Jack! Mother knows best!" _

_Before the Guardian knew it, he was thrown down a dark passage and landed hard onto a floor with sand at the bottom... But this was no ordinary sand... Tis was blacksand! His hands were for some reason, unbound and his mouth was ungagged. The teen took this opportunity to scramble out the sand until his feet and hands met green, rich grass. When he turned to his knees, his eyes met in horror at the sight of Gothel in a pool of blood, on the floor. Automatically, he would run after what she did to him, but something made him crawl over to her with tearful eyes._

_"M... Mom," he croaked. Jack took a gulp and brushed a strand of bloody black hair from her face."Mommy?..." Now response. Jack looked up and the image he saw was TERRIFYING. Jacob... Flynn... Merida... Hiccup and Toothless... The Guardians... All were piled in a larger pull of blood... Dead. With shaky breaths, he slumped on his bum, wrapped his arms around his torso, and rocked himself, crying uncontrollably. Finally, he lifted his head into the sky; his eyes filled with a blue light of_ fury**."****NOOOOO****!"**_ A blizzard began swarming around him and the winds roared.  
_

_Shards of ice splintered everywhere and Jack was in a daze, looking straight with glowing eyes. Suddenly, a grey boney hand gripped onto his shoulder."You will only have me... My prince," a silk velvet, British voice cooed. Then... The light in the teens eyes glowed a bright yellow..._

* * *

Jack awoke with a scream so loud, Gothel was up in his room with in seconds, holding him in her arms tightly. Jack clutched onto her dress with choked sobs and wouldn't let go."Calm down snowflake. Oh Jack, calm down dear!" There was a dark chuckle and Gothel looked back, never letting go of Jack. Pitch was standing there with a rather amused grin."Looks like somebody had a _bad dream_," he teased. Anger flared in Gothel."Pitch, I swear if you give this child a nightmare more terrifying than it's supposed to be-" "You'll what?," Pitch interrupted her, "his nightmares are _mine... _I can do whatever I wish. I can even take your life again. I brought you back once, Gothel. Do not let me backslide on that idea... Soon Jack's joy will vanish along with everyone else. Pitch then disappeared into a cloud of blacksand, leaving Gothel and Jack alone. The woman held the crying teen tightly again... What else could she do?

**Hope you liked this! Actually, I had great fun writing this and soon I will update! Bye and have an awesome Thanksgiving loves! *POP***


	8. Chapter 8

WINTER IN A TOWER Ch.8 The Music Inside You

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter I have decided to do a little fun. This involves Jack and Gothel cuz those are my main characters in this story and the title of this chapter tells you what it will possibly be about! For those who do not like musicals, this chapter isn't for you! Okay, I'll shut up and you enjoy!**

What was three days in the tower, felt like three years to Jack. Honestly, being locked inside a tower wasn't so bad after all. Besides the nightmares, everything was fun to do. Jack even got the rutine. Gothel had been gone to get food and all, why she even trusted him enough to leave the once boarded window _open!_ But every time she came back, Jack enjoyed hearing that motherly voice from below sing... "Jack Frost!~ Signal the wind, please!" Jack, freezing the walls jumped up in excitement, rushed to the window and looked down to see Gothel smiling back up.

"Right on it, mom!," he chirped. Closing his eyes,he did as he practiced. Command the wind to carry Gothel through the window and land her gently into the tower."Oh my dear boy! You are getting much better at controlling your powers without your staff!," she cheered. Jack smiled brightly and looked into the basket she setted on the table.

His curiosity got the best of him and he pulled out... A blue soft cape! Gothel looked at the corner of her eye -trying not to be suspicious- and smiled softly at the teen."MIM! Gothel, is this for me?!" The woman looked at him and placed her hands on his shoulders."Of coarse, child! What's mine, is yours..." Jack hugged Gothel tightly and pulled away to place on the hood. Gothel looked at him in awe before stroking his cheek."Sweetheart... What do you even do up here? I know what Rapunzel did... But what did you do?," she asked. Jack raised an eyebrow then perked up in thought. "Oh!... I guess I um..."

Suddenly, he darted off to the side off the room and used the wind to open the ceiling window, brightening the room.

"_Honestly mom, it's really not much bad up here..._

_I have plenty of ways to do all things that's fun!  
_

_But I'll start on chores and sweep till they are all done, _

_then I'll bake,_

_make a cake,_

_count the days,_

_this is great_

(Gothel, amazed by the teen's voice stood and spread her arms before letting out a lovely voice.)

_**Gothel:**You have such much joy,_

_I hate for you to lose,_

**JACK**:_ Oh mom don't be upset,_

_that's something no one can do!_

**Gothel:** _Oh, but what if you're wrong?_

_Snowflake, how can you prove?_

**Jack:**_ I'll do this stuff again and again  
_

(Jack wrapped his arm around Gothel's and dragged her to a chair she used to sit in long go to brush Rapunzel's hair and he handed her the brush.)

**Jack:**_ Tell me mother when you brush my hair,_

_do I really glow?_

**Gothel:** _Oh sonny, don't be silly you don't hardly know!_

**JACK:** _What if I did, will our son and mom bond be different?_

**Gothel:** _I'm not sure-_

**Jack:**_ Yes you know!_

**_Gothel: _**_Oh Jack,__ A mother cannot be so cold!__  
_

(Jack used his hand to form a snow figure of Pitch and revealed it to Gothel.)

**Jack: **_W__hat if the big man said, be cruel to__ me instead_

**Gothel:** _I would have said a 'yes' I simply confess_

**Jack**_**:**__But why did you not?_

_You had a massive chance_

**Gothel:** _Because I talked and talked to you and then I knew,__  
that hurting you is something I couldn't do  
_

**Jack: **_Then how about we start running, and running, and running, and running_**  
**

**Gothel & Jack: **_Can we keep going instead?!_

The two stopped and Gothel gave Jack that motherly look.

**Gothel: **_I'm so afraid... Someone can take you away__...  
_

_Just like he did to Rapunzel that day..._

**Jack:**_ Mom it's alright... I can't ever leave you..._

_but if that day comes I will never forget you..."_

-Gothel and Jack smiled at each other and Gothel kissed the top of his head. Jack closed his eyes at the feeling and pressed against her in a hug."Love you... Mother," he whispered."I love you too, son."

"I love you more," Jack countered. Gothel's eyes widened at the forgetting words Rapunzel would say, but smiled anyways.

"I love you most.."

**Wow, that was fun! If you are wondering this is Tangle's original 'When Will My Life Begin' but I have completely changed the lyrics because I just felt like writing a song. The lyrics I OWN but the music I do not. Anyways please review and next update for sure will involve the others. *POP***


End file.
